


Alt+F4

by Furstuckify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a sore loser, Kageyama is being an asshole, M/M, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furstuckify/pseuds/Furstuckify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama keeps getting killed by the same person in a video game, and he's had enough of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god i hope this is good!  
> This is my first fic, written after a 7 month break from writing in general and im rusty as hell,  
> I hope you all like it!

Kageyama sat infront of his computer, the bright screen was the only source of light in the dark room.  
The sun set a short while ago, and he was glued to his seat playing a game that Hinata told him about a while ago.  
He was doing pretty well, until someone started killing him again, and again, and again.

"God damnit!" Kageyama yelled as he pointed at the screen accusingly, "Fuck this guy, how does he kill me every single fucking time, for fucks sake!"

Kageyama growld, hoping that the sound would somehow scare them, even though they couldn't hear him.

But eventually he calmed down and looked at that name, the same name he saw at least ten times in the last two hours, and its really starting to piss him off.

After giving it some thought, Kageyama decides to message them.

  
_Message sent by_ **"Set4theSoul"** _to_ **"AceCrow"** _at 20:46_

"dude! would you stop killing me all the time!, are you following me or something?"

  
_Message sent by_ **"AceCrow"** _to_ **"Set4theSoul"** _at 20:48_

"huh? no im not following you calm down, ive just been playing this game for a while so I guess im pretty good, better than you at least"

  
Kageyama raised a brow as he read the reply "Cocky much?" He muttered under his breath.

  
_Message sent by_ **"Set4theSoul"** _to_ **"AceCrow"** _at 20:49_

"well aren't you full of yourself, youre probably just another 12 year old who plays this game all day long"

  
_Message sent by_ **"AceCrow"** _to_ **"Set4theSoul"** _at 20:49_

"oh screw you dude, ill have you know that im a first year at karasuno high!"

  
Kageyama sat straight in his chair upon reading the reply, glaring with such intensity that he half expected the screen to explode.

But he would be lying if he said that didn't catch his attention.

A little curious, yet still extremely pissed, he typed his reply.

  
_Message sent by_ **"Set4theSoul"** _to_ **"AceCrow"** _at 20:52_

"yea right, look kid i don’t have time for your bullshit, so why don’t you get off your high horse and go play call of duty with your other 12 year old friends, i go to karasuno myself and im pretty sure ive never met someone as cocky as you"

  
Kageyama smiled slightly, feeling a little smug after sticking it to that guy.

This feeling was short lived though, as the reply came all too quickly.

  
_Message sent by_ **"AceCrow"** _to_ **"Set4theSoul"** _at 20:52_

"oh go to hell dumbass, i wasn’t even cocky! youre just an asshole and a sore loser, and ill prove that i go to karasuno, meet me there tomorrow!"

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he typed a reply, only slightly bothered by the name calling.

 

 _Message sent by_ **"Set4theSoul"** _to_ **"AceCrow"** _at 20:53_

"tomorrows sunday dumbass, no school"

  
Kageyama scowled at the screen for what seems like the 20th time, "Is this guy fucking stupid or something, who forgets something like that?"

  
_Message sent by_ **"AceCrow"** _to_ **"Set4theSoul"** _at 20:53_

"did I fucking stutter? Meet.Me.Tomorrow, or are you afraid that ill kick your ass?"

  
Before Kageyama could write his snide reply he felt a vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone and looked at the screen, it was a message from Hinata.

  
_Message sent by_ **"Don't Answer"**

"heyyy kageyama! Do you want to practice tomorrow?? I asked sugawara senpai for the spare key so we can use the gym!!

Please say yes!! I still need to work on my receives like you told me and i cant do that alone"

 

Kageyama would be lying if he said the offer wasn’t tempting, but the thought of waking up early on a sunday didn't seem nearly as appealing.

But he quickly regained his senses and he sent his reply

 

 _Message sent by_ **You**

"sure why not, when do you want to meet?"

  
_Message sent by_ **"Don't Answer"**

"does 8am sound good? meet me by the gate and ill give you the key, i just need to do something first, it wont take long"

  
Kageyama didn't reply, instead he turned back to his computer screen

 

 _Message sent by_ **"Set4theSoul"** _to_ **"AceCrow"** _at 20:59_

"fine, meet me by the gate at around 7:50, unless you ARE a 12 year old, in which case please fuck off"

  
The reply was nearly instantaneous.

  
_Message sent by_ **"AceCrow"** _to_ **"Set4theSoul"** _at 21:00_

"oh youre on asshole"

  
Not bothering to reply, Kageyama shut the computer down, and walked towards his bed.

He stood in front of his bed for a few moments as he pondered on whether he should go to sleep at this hour or not, this was far from his usual bedtime.

He wasn't tired at all, but he knew that if he wanted to get up on time then he'll have to go to bed early.

With a loud groan, Kageyama slid under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep as quickly as possible, but he soon learned that sleep is a cruel mistress, and within minutes he was shifting and turning in his bed, but to no avail.

Finally, he got up, pulled on his track pants, and wore his sneakers, before he headed towards the front door.

 

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice called to him from the living room.

Kageyama turned around to see his mother, who stared him down over her book, he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't sleep so I'm just going out for a jog"

She laid her book down, a questioning look on her face "It's kind of early to go to bed don't you think?"

 

"Well yea, I guess, I promised Ill help Hinata practice tomorrow morning, but I just couldn't fall sleep"

 

His mother hummed, as if she was considering something, when suddenly she snapped her fingers, and her lips curled into a faint smile

"I have some errands tomorrow morning, do you want me to wake you up?"

Kageyama was more than surprised at the offer, since his mother never offered to do that in the past, not if she could help it at least.

"U-um sure, if it's not too much trouble" Kageyama sputtered, he then turned around towards the front door and headed out.

 

He was thankful for the excercise, considering the only times he sat for long periods of time was at school, but doing it out of school as well felt odd.

 

When Kageyama returned home it was just past 10 PM, but all of the lights were off, "I guess she went to bed..."

He made his way to the shower as quickly and as quietly as possible, he cleaned himself up from all of the sweat that clung to his body, and hurried back to his room, and as he slid under the covers and closed his eyes, he found it much easier to fall asleep.

As his mind went blank and he was nearly asleep, he couldn't shake the feeling that he forgot something, but soon enough the feeling fled his mind and he finally fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took wayyyyy too long, that's what I get for not writing for half a year haha  
> Hope you enjoy reading whatever this is!

Kageyama can't remember the last time he woke up this early on a Sunday morning.

He was nearly at school, and the very sight of it made him scowl, but the thought of playing volleyball with Hinata (who he may or may not have a little crush on) caused a slight burst of energy to pass through his body that drove some of the sleepiness away, as well as any memory of the conversation he had last night.

 

As he approached the gate he saw Hinata, the red head was leaning against the gate wall, the boy was humming a tune and tapping his hand on his thigh, and the only thought that crossed his mind was" How cute" before he mentally slapped himself and told his brain to shut the fuck up.

 

Hinata's face lit up as he saw Kageyama approaching, "Good morning, Kageyama!" he called, his voice was a little nasally, as he waved his hand high above his head and a large smile stretched across his face.

The small red head ran up to Kageyama and handed him the key to the gym, "You go on ahead, I just need to wait for someone first".

Kageyama glared at Hinata, though the boy didn't seem to notice or care, "I thought you wanted to practice with me, who else did you invite to practice with us?"

Hinata looked into Kageyama's eyes and patted the raven haired boys shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, I didn't invite anyone to practice with us, someone just dared me to come here last night and prove that I'm actually a high-schooler because I kept beating him in that video game I told you about a while ago, he said he goes to Karasuno too so we decided to meet here"

 

Kageyama stood speechless, staring at Hinata with a blank expression, suddenly remembering the events of last night.

"Hinata" Kageyama said as he took a step towards the red head and grabbed his shoulders, and gave him a glare that could spoil milk.

Hinata cocked a brow, "Why are you looking at me like that?, you want to fight?!" he said as he tried to wriggle himself free from Kageyama's iron grip.

 

Kageyama began to slowly lean forward, his face at a meager distance from Hinata's own.

The redhead flushed slightly as the taller boy leaned closer and closer, his eyes flicked to Kageyama's lips and he swallowed hard.

Kageyama opened his mouth and took a deep breath, and Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"That was you!?" Kageyama yelled suddenly, causing the short middle blocker to jump out of his grip and fall to the ground with a small thud.

Kageyama's glare intensified tenfold, and he didn't even bother helping the smaller boy get up.

Hinata looked at Kageyama with a look of bewilderment, "W-what are you talking about?" he asked before realization dawned on him, his eyes opened wide as he muttered his next few words, just loud enough for the raven haired boy that stood in front of him to hear, "You're the asshole from last night?".

 

Hinata slowly rose up from the ground, cleaned his backside of dirt, yet was still wary of the extremely pissed Kageyama that stood barely a meter away from him.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and stared at Hinata with the intensity of a thousand suns, "Why were you following me last night, you fucking dumbass!" he yelled, though his words didn’t have their usual bite, as if Kageyama was more shocked than actually angry.

"I wasn't following you, Bakageyama!" Hinata yelled back "you just kept trying to get to my spot, I didn't have a choice, ok?!" he added with a pout, and returned Kageyama's glare with a glare of his own, although his faltered slightly when Kageyama let out a low growl.

 

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "Whatever, dumbass, let's just go practice already, you proved that you're not a 12 year old, and I don't even care anymore", but he did care, 'I'm going to send a serve right into his face' he thought, 'right into his cute little face', he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the unwanted thought, and he turned around and started heading towards the gym, as he prayed to whatever god is out there that he won't start blushing, his prayers were ignored, as he felt heat travel from his neck and onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Out of panic he quickened his pace, and broke into a sprint shortly after, hoping that the physical effort will mask the fact that he is blushing from Hinata.

Behind him he could hear Hinata's hurried footsteps as the boy tried to catch up with Kageyama, yelling profanities behind him. "Hey, that's not fair, wait! Bakageyama!"

 

 ----

 

Kageyama had his hand on his knees as he stood in front of the gym door, panting from the race he just had with Hinata, Kageyama won by a hairs length, but it was a victory non the less.

He looked back at the orange ball of hair that was splayed on the ground, gasping for air, "Dumbass" he muttered as he unlocked the iron door and slid it open to reveal the dark gym, it felt weird, seeing the gym like this, devoid of life, just like when they practiced with Tanaka for their three on three match at the start of the year.

 

Kageyama turned the lights on, and placed his bag next to Hinata's, taking note of the

many buttons that adorned his bag.

He turned towards the supply closet in order to fetch the net and ball cart so that they could finally start to practice, but he froze in place when he felt something tug at his shirt, he turned his head around to see Hinata, with a pout on his face and a fistful of his shirt in his hand.

Kageyama slapped the redheads hand, forcing him to finally let go of his shirt.

"What the hell do you want, dumbass" he growled, staring Hinata down.

 

The redhead took a step back and straightened his back, raising to his full height, not that that's saying much, he stared directly into Kageyama's eyes, the harsh glare not having any effect on the boy, he then folded his arms onto his chest and frowned, clearly trying (and absolutely failing) to intimidate the grumpy setter, before finally opening his mouth, "Why were you acting like such a jerk last night?, couldn't you just bare the fact that you're not good at everything you do, or did it just piss you off the some people are better at than you at certain things?".

As those last few words spilled out of the Hinata's mouth, Kageyama noticed that the frown that found it's place onto Hinata's face earlier was gone, and instead he was looking at the ground, clearly bothered, maybe even hurt, Kageyama felt a spark of guilt at the though that he had made Hinata so upset.

 

All traces of the guilt he felt vanished as he recalled the beginning of the conversation from last night, "I didn't say anything mean until you started acting all cocky!" he snapped and sent his hand forward in order to squeeze the orange hairball that Hinata called his hair.

Hinata dodged his hand and slapped it to the side, "Can't you take a fucking joke?!" he yelled in response, and for a moment Kageyama thought he was about to cry, but instead the redhead shoved Kageyama, which came as a surprise to the raven haired boy as he was knocked off his feet and he fell and onto the floor and was pinned by Hinata immediately after.

"Get off of me, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled as he tried to push the redhead off, but he was heavier than he first thought, and he gave up shortly after and glared up at Hinata.

 

"Apologize!" the redhead demanded as he pursed his lips, but Kageyama turned his head away to avoid looking into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata growled and separated his lips and suddenly spit began to ooze out and getting dangerously close to Kageyama's face, but he quickly sucked it back into his mouth.

 

"Apologize or I swear to god I will hit you in the eye next time"

 

Upon hearing those words Kageyama's turned his head back to Hinata so fast he thought h might give himself whiplash, he looked afraid and he knew it, so he quickly scrunched his face "I'm not apologizing to you, now get the fuck off of me!".

Hinata raised a brow and parted his lips once again, spit starting to ooze out like before, only this time Hinata showed no sign of stopping.

It drew closer and closer to Kageyama's left eye, and he could feel his heart beating at 2,000 beats a second, he tried to move his head but Hinata followed, clearly not intending to show even an ounce of mercy.

 

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry!, now get your disgusting spit out of my face" Kageyama finally yelled in panic, and let out a sigh of relief when Hinata sucked it back into his mouth, and finally released his hold on the raven haired boy, letting him get up to his feet at long last.

 

Hinata crossed his arms and lowered his head, "You were really mean yesterday, you know?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue and turned back to the supply closet, "Whatever, let's just get this over with, dumbass" he said as he walked as quickly as possible, even volleyball didn't sound appealing at that moment.

 

They took out the net and set it up at record speed, and Hinata ran back into the supply closet and got the ball cart out, rolling it over to the far side of the court where Kageyama stood, waiting, and quickly ran to the other side and positioned himself, ready to receive Kageyama's serve.

 

Kageyama grabbed the ball that laid on the top of the pile and spun it between his palms, finally he threw it high up into the air and took one step, two, three, he jumped and swung his arm forward, the anger that boiled inside of him caused to hit the ball slightly harder than he intended, he landed on the ground just in time to see Hinata's eyes open wide as the ball hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, hitting the back of his head on the heard wood floor, and there he laid, motionless.

 

"Shit" Kageyama whispered as he ran up to Hinata, "Hey, Hinata get up, this isn't funny!" he yelled as he got down to his knees and began shaking the small boy that laid before him, but he got no response in return.

He bit his lower lip and he leaned forward, positioning his ear above Hinata's mouth, and faced his chest, he sighed a sigh of relief as he heard the other boy breath.

"At least he's not dead" he said and started examining his face, most of it was red from the impact, and his lip was bleeding, but other than that everything seemed fine.

 

Kageyama took out his phone and searched his contact list, he finally stopped at the one that was named "Sugawara-san" and he hit dial.

There was one ring, two, three, four, and suddenly someone picked up.

 

"H-hello?, Kageyama what is it, it's really early, is everything okay?" Sugawara's voice could be heard from the speaker, he sounded as if he was still half asleep, but genuinly concerned nontheless.

 

"G-good morning, Sugawara-san, do you think you could come to the gym, and maybe bring some ice with you, it's an emergency"

 

"Huh?, what happened? Are you with Hinata?" Sugawara said, his voice was a higher pitch than usual.

 

Kageyama sighed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck before he started talking.

"I may or may not have knocked Hinata out cold by accident"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you think, I live off of feedback


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took WAYYY too long, that's what I get for being a lazy piece of shit I guess  
> As always a huge thank you to Crapso for motivating me to write this! you're the best! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kageyama sat on the floor of the gym, next to him lay Hinata, still unconscious, Kageyama propped Hinata's head on his bag after his nose started bleeding so Hinata won't choke on his own blood moments after his conversation with sugawara.  
Kageyama sighed and buried his face in the palms of his hands, and Hinata's shallow breathing only served to make his shame grow.  
He was mad; at himself for letting his anger take control over his actions for that one split second where he swung his arm to hit the ball, or maybe he was angry at Hinata for provoking him, for not dodging out of the way like always.  
No, no it was his fault, and he knew it, he couldn't blame Hinata for this, for him losing his temper like that, and for him taking his anger out on a teammate again.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Kageyama sat there, alone with his thoughts, waiting for Sugawara and generally feeling like a complete asshole.  
He turned his head to look at Hinata, blood still covered the lower part of his face, even though Kageyama wiped most of it off, thanking whatever god is out there that he still carries a box of tissues with him to wherever he goes.  
Suddenly Kageyama was being shaken from his thoughts by the vibration of his phone, accompanied by a certain pop song that he set as his ringtone a year ago but never really bothered changing, or bothered to translate the name from English to Japanese.  
He looked at the contact name for a moment before answering- "Sugawara Koushi".

"Hello, Sugawara-san?" Kageyama said into the speaker, hoping the upperclassmen would arrive soon.  
"Hello, Kageyama, how's Hinata doing?" Sugawara said, but his voice sounded quite calm, especially considering the situation and Kageyama could swear he heard the rumble of a car engine coming from the other end of the call as well, which was odd considering Sugawara didn't have a license last time he checked.

"U-um, are you driving here, Sugawara-san? I can hear a car engine".

"Oh no, no, I can't drive" Sugawara said, giggling, "I'm in coach Ukai's car, I told him what happened when I came to his store to buy some ice, he even lent me a cooler so it won't completely melt by the time we get there, and then he decided to come too, he said he knows CPR, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring him along as well".

"Kageyama you fucking idiot, what the hell were you thinking!" Kageyama yelped as he heard coach Ukai yelling at him from the other end of the line, "You better hope that Hinata can still play or I will fucking kill you, you're damn lucky we don't have any practice matches anytime soon!"

"Calm down Ukai-san, I'm sure Hinata's fine, it's not like this is the first time he got knocked out cold during practice, right?" Sugawara said reassuringly, sounding just as calm as he was before," And don't worry Kageyama, we'll be there soon, just make sure to keep Hinata warm enough, cover him up with a jacket or something" and with those word the call ended.

Kageyama lowered his phone, still feeling dazed from Ukai's yelling.  
He quickly took off his jacket and draped it over Hinata's torso, instantly feeling the cold wind coming from the open gym door bite into his skin.  
He looked at Hinata again, lying on the floor, unusually still aside from his chest which was rising and falling as the redhead was breathing, steadily and at a regular pace, his face slack with little stains of dried blood still covering the area underneath his nose and on his chin.  
Kageyama clicked his tongue and took a few more tissues from his tissue box and began trying to clean the dry blood, but his hands froze as he heard a sound coming from Hinata's mouth.  
"Ngh", the sound came out of the redhead's mouth, sounding slightly hoarse, probably from a dry throat, he opened his eyes, slowly, but closed them immediately as the light from the ceiling blinded him momentarily, but soon enough he opened them again as he slowly got used to the bright light.  
"W-when did we get into the gym?" his voice sounded strained, but it was his voice nonetheless, and Kageyama couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face upon hearing Hinata finally speak, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You took my serve to the face and got knocked out cold, dumbass"  
Hinata raised his hand from the hardwood floor and placed it on his head, wincing as he pressed it against a bruise, "Then how did I get this bruise if it hit me in the face?"

"You fell and hit your head on the floor, you were out cold for about half an hour" Kageyama explained as he resumed cleaning the blood off of Hinata's face, "I called Suagawara-san earlier, he should be here any minute now".  
Hinata sighed, allowing his body to relax, he then reached for his throat, swallowing hard.

"Hey, Kageyama" he said, trying to get the raven haired boy's attention, "Do you have some water? My throat feels kind of dry" he gave Kageyama a pleading look as he began scratching his throat, as if it would help.  
Kageyama quickly got up from his sitting position next to Hinata and walked to his bag, still lying on the side bench, and took out his water bottle, which was still completely full, and walked back to Hinata, handing him the bottle and sitting down beside him again.  
The redhead took the bottle from Kageyama's hand and lifted himself into a sitting position before he began drinking greedily, driblets of water escaping the sides of his mouth from drinking too fast and dripping down his chin and neck, soaking the collar of his shirt, forcing Kageyama to tear his eyes away from the sight, instead deciding to stare at the door.

"Are you a child?" Kageyama said, a rosy blush spread across the back of his neck and up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, "You can't even drink water without making a mess?"  
Hinata lowered the bottle away from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, his face contorting into a pout, "Shut up Bakage-"  
Hinata's words were cut short by the loud sound of footsteps that could be heard from out side of the gym, causing the duo to turn their gaze towards the metal doors of the gym.  
A mere moment later Sugawara barged through the entrance, followed closely by coach Ukai who was carrying a small cooler in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.  
Both of them seemed to relax upon seeing Hinata sitting on the floor, fully awake.  
Ukai quickly placed the cooler and the first aid kit on the floor next to Hinata, and knelt beside him, but not before he whacked Kageyama across the head, calling him an idiot.  
He held Hinata's face with his hands, examining him, his eyes lingered on the dried blood that still clung to the redheads chin and lower lip, "Does your head hurt anywhere?" he asked as he let go of Hinata's face.  
"Yes" Hinata nodded and pointed at the back of his head, where he felt the bruise earlier.

Sugawara knelt beside Kageyama, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Kageyama I'm sure he's fine!" he said, giving the other a knowing look, a smirk forming on his lips, "Hmmm you're so red, are you nervous?, you shouldn't be, it's not like he hates you now or something", he gave Kageyama a wink and turned to look at Hinata.

Ukai was wrapping a bag of ice he took from the cooler in cloth, pressing it gently on the bruise at the back of Hinata's head, the redhead winced as the cloth made contact with the bruise.  
"It's not that bad" Ukai reassured him, "It's not swollen or anything so it's wouldn't be necessary to call a doctor, you lucked out, shortie!" he smiled and lightly punched Hinata's arm.  
Hinata and Kageyama both let out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words.  
Coach Ukai helped get Hinata back on his feet, Kageyama rushed to his other side and helped steady him since he seemed a little dizzy.

"You should probably go home, and keep pressing that ice on your bruise for fifteen minutes at a time, and keep doing it during the rest of the day" Ukai said, handing the cloth covered bag of ice to Hinata. "Did you ride your bike here?"  
"Yes I did" the redhead spoke, disappointed that he didn't really get to practice.  
"Then you should probably go with him Kageyama" Sugawara poked the taller boy's side, Hinata tilted his head and gave Sugawara a confused look, "It's for your own good, what if you fall off of your bike and die or something, who will be able to hit your tosses then?" he added, which seemed to be a good enough explanation as Hinata nodded in agreement. "I guess you have a point, besides it's his fault so he should at least help me get home" Hinata grinned, looking at Kageyama from the corner of his eye.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" Sugawara patted Hinata's shoulder, "Kageyama gave me quite a scare when he told me what happened, come on I'll help you get to your bike, can you two close up?" he turned to look Ukai and Kageyama, both nodded and immediately turned to untie the net.

Kageyama picked his jacket off of the floor and braced himself for the scolding that he was surely about to receive once the two left the gym, and he was right to do so, for the second Sugawara and Hinata got out of sight he felt a sharp, throbbing pain on the crown of his head.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ukai gave Kageyama a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"I-it wasn't on purpose, I just hit the ball a little too hard, that's all!"

"Yea and my granddad is Nekomata's fucking boyfriend!" Ukai said sarcastically, "Cut the crap, Kageyama, I know you and you never mess up your serve like that, I know something's up, and you had better fix it or I swear to god I will fucking kill you"

Kageyama knew better than to not ignore the threat, "Okay okay, don't worry, I'll talk to him I swear".

"You better, if this will affect your game I'm putting you two on the bench until you sort this shit out".  
Upon hearing those words all the blood seemed to drain from Kageyama's face, for him being unable to play volleyball was a fate worse than death.  
He nodded but didn't utter a single word. The two quickly took down the net and rolled it up, Ukai put it away in the supply closet while Kageyama rolled the ball cart over as well.

They spotted Sugawara and Hinata by the front gate, Hinata with his bike on his side and Sugawara talking in front of him, and they walked over to them.  
"Sugawara, you come with me I'll drive you home since I still need to head back to the store" Ukai said, he then turned to Kageyama and Hinata, "Kageyama, you need to take Hinata home and make sure he's okay". Sugawara grinned at Kageyama, much to Hinata's confusion as he tilted his head, which he seemed to do every time he heard something he didn't understand, but despite that he didn't question anything, he just seemed tired.

Each of them went on their own way, Sugawara getting into Ukai's car and Kageyama sitting on the seat of Hinata's bike with Hinata sitting on the back, still pressing the bag of ice to the back of his head with one hand and clutching onto the taller boy's jacket.

Kageyama began paddling the bike in the direction of Hinata's home, he could feel his face heat up ever so slightly as he felt Hinata grab at the back of his jacket, but he shook his head, driving the thought about his teammate away, and let the wind cool him off.  
Suddenly he felt pressure on his back, and as he quickly glanced back he saw Hinata resting his head on his back, his eyes closed and his messy orange curls blowing in the wind, his arm now wound itself around his waist.

Kageyama knew one thing for sure, this was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a long time, huh?  
> Sorry about that, a lot happened recently and I didn't have time to write.  
> With that being said, I really hope you all like this chapter

Kageyama paddled as hard as he could as he rode up hill as he was crossing the mountain pass on his way to Hinata's home, his breathing was erratic and he could feel his lungs burning because of the cold mountain air, behind him he could feel Hinata's arm which was still clinging to his waist, the redhead's hair brushed against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, he had to use all of his willpower to suppress the waves of laughter that threatened to burst out of his mouth so Hinata won't wake up. Kageyama cursed his ticklish neck.

"It's a good thing I've been to Hinata's place before", Kageyama thought, feeling proud of himself for remembering the way to the redhead's home. The sense of pride quickly vanished as he felt his thighs burning under all of the stress from the vigorous paddling he's been forced to do in order to climb up the mountain. Kageyama gritted his teeth as the agonizing sting nearly caused his legs to give in, as much as he's used to overworking himself, riding a bike uphill for twenty minutes is ridiculous, "No wonder he has so much stamina".  
Kageyama gave it his all, moving his legs as fast and as hard as he could, knowing that if they fall then they'll both be unconscious, only this time no one would call for help.

After several more excruciating minutes where he could almost hear his thighs begging for mercy, the road flattened, Kageyama sighed a sigh of relief when he finally neared the curve in the road which lead to Hinata's home, allowing himself to slow down and give his legs some much needed respite.  
As he finally reached the curve he saw the familiar row of trees that lead directly to Hinata's home, he followed them until finally reaching the Hinata's home which was surrounded by trees as well. The trees blocked nearly all of the morning sunlight, giving the house a gloomy appearance, which Kageyama knew was anything but.

"Hinata wake up, were at your house" Kageyama said as he shook his back trying to wake the shorter boy up. A short moment passed when Hinata finally opened his eyes, "When did we get here?" he questioned as he looked around, rubbing one of his eyes and stifling a yawn as he tried to talk at the same time. 'Why is this dumbass so cute?' Kageyama thought as he watched the other boy, Kageyama shook his head, remembering that he was asked a question. "Just now, you fell asleep during the entire ride" he replied, helping Hinata get up to his feet, quickly taking hold of his arm in order to help him regain his balance as he started to wobble in place. "I'm fine, you can let go" said Hinata as he fished his key from his bag, and went to unlock the front door. "Isn't your mom home?, it's Sunday" asked Kageyama, giving Hinata a bewildered look. Hinata waved his hand dismissively as he turned the key in the door lock, releasing the mechanism with a soft click, "No she isn't, she took Natsu on a play date at her friend's house, and she'll be back in a few hours, I think".

They both walked through the door and took off their shoes, Hinata immediately entered his room and lay on his bed with a loud groan, not even bothering to take off his bag. Kageyama put the bag of ice, which had turned into water, in the freezer for later use, and quickly fetched another one and wrapped it in the same piece of cloth which coach Ukai used on the first bag as he hurried back to Hinata's room and began pressing the bag of ice onto his bruise, causing the redhead to jump as he was surprised by the sudden contact of the ice against his scalp, "You could have warned me, Bakageyama!" he shouted as he momentarily turned his head to glare at the taller boy that was sitting on his knees next to his bed. Kageyama flicked Hinata's forehead "Shut up and let me press the ice on your bruise already, dumbass" he said calmly, choosing to ignore Hinata's choice for words, "Coach Ukai said you should do it for the rest of the day, so be still and let me do it". Hinata pouted, but laid his head back on the pillow without uttering another word, choosing instead to close his eyes and relax as best as he could, but he didn't fall asleep, he already slept too much today.

Kageyama parted Hinata's thick orange hair in order to take a look at the bruise, it didn't seem as red as before, but it was still slightly red, "Does it still hurt?" he asked Hinata, pressing the bag of ice back onto the bruise, "Not as much as before, but yea" Hinata replied, reaching his hand to scratch the back of his head, his fingers brushing against the bag of ice, causing him to yelp and recoil them out of surprise.  
Kageyama cocked his brow, "Are you really that sensitive to the cold?" he asked as he re-positioned the bag of ice. "Yea, I hate it, it's been making my leg and arm hurt ever since I broke them in the 7th grade, I never go out during the winter unless I'm wearing really warm clothes, so I guess I'm not really used to it all that much anymore". Kageyama frowned in confusion, "How did you break both your arm and leg?" he questioned the redhead, "Did you break them both at the same time?".  
"My friend from the basketball club made a bet that I couldn't climb to the top of this really huge tree that we had in our old junior-high" Hinata began explaining, pushing himself off of the bed and into a sitting position, "I climbed it so fast that a crowd actually formed around the tree just to watch me" he waved his arms around, nearly smacking Kageyama in the face, and making Kageyama struggle to hold the bag of ice to his head, "But then my math teacher, Mrs. Matsumoto, found out and started yelling at me to get down right when I was about to reach the top, and I was so startled that my leg slipped and I fell" he finished his story by clapping his hands together and making sound effects with his mouth, "But I fell on some other student and he softened the fall, I probably would have broken something else if they weren't there".

'Why did I have to get a crush on this guy of all people' Kageyama thought to himself as he stopped listening to the other boy's story entirely, and just stared at him making exaggerated hand motions and facial expressions. "And then I was suspended for two weeks becau-" Kageyama slapped his hand onto Hinata's mouth, effectively shutting him up, "I get it now shut up, dumbass", Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, letting Kageyama press the bag of ice onto the back of his head.  
Suddenly a grin spread across Hinata's face, he turned to look at Kageyama, 'This isn't going to end well' Kageyama thought as he glared at Hinata, knowing full well that he was planning something stupid. "Hey Kageyama" Hinata prodded at the taller boy's side, his grin only growing bigger and bigger, "Do you want me to teach you how to play that video game?". Kageyama dropped the bag of ice and pressed his finger on the crown of Hinata's head, scowling so hard he felt his creases get creases, and causing the redhead to flail his arms and flatten himself on his bed in order to get out of Kageyama's reach, "Stop it, Bakageyama, do you want me to get stomach aches!". Kageyama withdrew his hand from Hinata's head, which was now rubbing his head frantically, "So mean, Kageyama!" Hinata said, glaring daggers at the raven haired boy that was somehow still pressing the bag of ice to his bruise. Hinata shivered as he felt droplets of water dripping from the bag and on to his back and Kageyama finally pulled it away from the shivering redhead which sighed in relief as he rubbed the cool spot on his head in order to regain some of it's original warmth.

Kageyama placed the bag of ice on the bed and crossed his arms together, fixing the short boy that laid before him with a glare as intense as the sun before the overwhelming sympathy towards the redhead swayed his mind, "Fine" he huffed, praying that Hinata didn't hear him as he was still busy rubbing his head and wallowing in self pity. His prayers were left unanswered as Hinata froze, his hand resting stiffly on the back of his head, then, slowly, he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on the pillow, and stared at Kageyama with wide, shocked eyes.  
"W-what did you say?" he asked, clearly not believing what he had just heard. Kageyama averted his eyes, trying his best not to glare at the other boy, "I said fine", he already felt how his face was twisting into a scowl and he had to use every last bit of his willpower to put a neutral expression on his face instead.  
"Yahoo!" shouted Hinata as he shot up from the bed, quickly grabbing at Kageyama's arm before he could change his mind and began dragging him towards the desk that stood at the other end of the room, where Hinata kept his computer. He urged Kageyama to sit down on the chair while he ran out of the room, returning moments later with another chair held in his arms. 'I'm going to regret this' seemed to be the only thought that passed through Kageyama's head at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys sat in front of the computer for what felt like mere moments as Hinata explained the basics to Kageyama, "Did any of that get into that thick head of yours?" Hinata asked with a smug grin plastered across his face. Kageyama gave him a sideways glare "Shut up, dumbass", Hinata giggled at Kageyama's poor attempt to insult him, "Is that the only insult you know?" he asked teasingly, placing his hands on his head for protection in case the taller boy decided to squeeze his head like usual.  
Kageyama turned his face away from Hinata's own, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up to his face, assuming Hinata hadn't noticed as he didn't say anything at the moment. None of them spoke for a short while which only made Kageyama even more nervous than he already was, he turned his head back to look at Hinata, expecting him to still wear that stupid grin on his face, but no, Hinata was staring at him, a shade of pink tinting his cheeks. Kageyama swallowed, his eyes half lidded, "Hina-", they both jumped as the doorbell buzzed loudly, Kageyama couldn't have been more relieved, knowing full well that he nearly did something incredibly stupid.

Once Hinata walked out of the room Kageyama rubbed his eyes and sighed. 'What the hell just happened?'. Suddenly Kageyama heard quick footsteps nearing the door, and several seconds later he saw a ball of orange locks running into the room and clinging to his arm, "Tobio-chan!", Kageyama felt his eardrums exploding when he heard the high pitched shout coming from the little girl that took hold of his arm, refusing to let go even when he shook his arm. "Stop bothering Tobio, Natsu!" soon came another voice, more mature, yet just as cheerful as Natsu's, soon after Hinata's mom walked into the room as well, a smile on her face and her black hair tied into a pony tail, Kageyama never really understood where Hinata and Natsu got their orange hair, then again he never met their dad, Hinata himself walked right behind her, an apologetic look on his face. "Tobio-chan, do you want to play with me?" asked Natsu as she tugged at Kageyama's arm, her face full of excitement and her eyes nearly glinting. "Now, now Natsu, we just came back from a play date, you need to take a shower first" Mrs. Hinata said as she took hold of Natsu's hand and led her to the shower, "Oh, Tobio?" Mrs. Hinata turned to him, "Do you want to stay for lunch?",  
Kageyama nodded without giving it much thought, knowing from past experiences that Mrs. Hinata's cooking was absolutely incredible. She smiled at him and dragged Natsu into the shower.  
  
Hinata sat on his chair beside Kageyama, letting out a sigh, "Sorry about that, didn't expect them to come back so quickly". Kageyama cleared his throat, "It's fine, I like hanging out with your sister". Hinata chuckled and punched Kageyama's shoulder, "Come on let me teach you how to play, maybe then you'll be able to beat me!". "Dumbass" muttered Kageyama as he let Hinata continue where they left off earlier.

'I have a bad feeling about this' thought Kageyama as he tried his best to listen to Hinata's words.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this was so short, i promise that the next chapter will be much longer!  
> Hope you enjoyd, and i would really appreciate it if you could leave some constructive criticism for me!  
> And thank you Crapso for being such a nice friend and helping me out with whatever this is!


End file.
